Satiating Thirst
by ChiioMajesty
Summary: Instead of going through a normal daily routine like Howard normally does on Mondays, he stumbles across a thirsty and delirious Ash who will do anything for a drink. Before he can help the rancher, however, Lillian comes by with the solution... /oneshot!ashxlillian/ One thing's for sure: it's a good thing Cheryl wasn't here to see this... oh wait.


**A/N:** It's my first time making a Harvest Moon fic. Hopefully, it's okay. DX Anyway, I don't really get how in TOT, all the girls go for Cam. Like, how? I dunno, I've tried to like him. Apparently, overly dependent and mushy flower boys are the new thing... no offense to you, Cam fans. I just don't have the vision, I guess... Honestly, I didn't think I'd like Ash at first, due to his static description on web..., but I've grown on him; he's so sweet. ;D What can I say, I go for the ones who need more love: mah love.

I do like Hiro too, though... D: Man, I can't decide who I should marry.

My favorite character is probably Lillian, but of course, that's me, so I should really say Howard. Why? Because he's so hilariously dramatic that it makes me shed tears. Therefore, it's told in his point of view... hopefully.

But whatever.

Sorry for being off-topic.

* * *

**Satiating Thirst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

* * *

For Howard, not every day could follow the same, predictable routine. As a restaurant owner, he'd grown used to repetition and taking important notes. It may not look like it at first glance, but Howard was very observant. As a cook, it was important to know what his customers' preferences are. The key to making good sales was knowing what his customers liked, not just their favorite foods, but their personal tastes.

Howard was picky and an incessant perfectionist. He always made sure whatever he made was perfect. From salads to soups, from lip-smacking appetizers to the belly-filling main dishes served while hot, every recipe he created was meant for his customer to leave with a satisfied smile.

For example, he knew Eileen liked her coffee with a dash of cinnamon topped with whipped cream. She would shovel spoonfuls of sugar into her cup while humming at her table near the windows. Jessica liked her Wednesday cheesecakes firm and tart, so he would squeeze lemon juice into the cake mixture, but then the woman would come back for more. To Howard, nothing was more rewarding than seeing his friends burst through the door and boisterously cheering when they saw food on the counter. He often got disbelieving looks and amazed smiles from his regulars, often saying how they would never know how he made his recipes so "perfect". Immensely flattered, Howard would positively glow from the attention.

And lately, it seemed more people were lining up to order since two days ago.

Howard was exceptionally pleased to see Laney working so hard. In the backline, she would run around and make three dishes at once. The normally cheery girl wore a determined expression when she decorated cakes or spiced the soups, and she never stopped to talk even when Georgia or Lillian came in. That burning passion in her eyes reminded him of her late mother; Like daughter, like mother, Laney's mother considered cooking a serious skill that required precise measurements and ingredients. A science, she called it. Years ago, Howard would playfully argue that cooking was really an art. Oh, how they would bicker over such a thing while preparing dishes. Laney was only in diapers then, staring up with big blues as she watched them bake and broil.

Now, Laney had grown into her mother's splitting image. Reliable and elegant, Laney was always at their door to greet customers with genuine smiles.

Steam rose from the kitchen, and the continuous chatter kept the family busy at work. Today's soup special was tomato fondue. Forks clattered, and the rich aroma of lasagna filled the air. Sounds of people bantering, spoons clanking, and happy laughter resonated throughout the café. Cam whistled through the busy crowd, helping Laney carry multiple dishes to the tables before going on his way to set up the flower shop.

Howard watched Laney throw her arms around Cam's neck in utmost gratitude, causing the man to stumble slightly. She looked about ready to faint when more customers came in, all the more clinging to Cam. The florist awkwardly patted her back, and Howard could've sworn he saw pink lining his cheeks as he gently disentangled Laney from their one-sided hug before trudging off.

"Today was so busy! Everyone kept coming and coming!" Laney exclaimed, practically collapsing on the counter during break. Her hair, which was normally neatly constricted in a bun, tumbled loosely over her shoulders. Normally, Howard would tell her to keep it up while she was in kitchen, but she looked so tired that he didn't have the heart to order her around anymore. Food stains splattered her apron, which she hurriedly took off. With a relieved puff, she wiped the sweat from her brow and questioningly glanced at him, "I saw a lot of new faces. Where do you think they all came from?"

Howard smiled rosily, "Ever since Lillian fixed up the tunnel, people have been sightseeing all over our village. Of course, our café would have to be Bluebell's prideful attraction~." A bell-like laugh escaped from the hostess.

"Oh, that new girl. Didn't she move here not too long ago? From Konohana?" Laney asked, getting started on the dishes. Howard generously assisted her. They chatted about the female rancher. She lived on the outskirts of town; Bright Farm, apparently. "Georgia and I were just discussing talking to her the other day. She's always busy making deliveries."

"Oh, I know. She's such a sweetheart." Howard positively gushed, "She's the only one who takes up my requests. I just can't believe she hasn't started up a delivery service yet." The young farmer always came in and talked with him, occasionally bringing him flowers or perfume, much to the chef's utmost pleasure. If there was one thing Howard had to say about her, it was that she was probably the sweetest thing that came to life (if not for his daughter, of course~). Manly giggles erupted from the man, "You two should become friends."

Again, Lilian's personality was sweeter than sugar. She would tilt her head and smile while chatting with Bluebell's residents, and she was quick to compliment and always knew what to say. Despite her clumsy mistakes at times, she was an honest worker who never did things half-heartedly. She was the type of person who persisted working her all, even if she couldn't be good at everything. She was also giving everyone gifts they liked, Goddess knows why. Why, she even managed to befriend the awkward and asocial Cam. At festivals, she was magnanimous and fearless, talking to other people no matter who they were, whether rival or friend.

Howard smiled, recalling a memory when she fulfilled Cheryl's request to capture bugs (in order to "protect her brother"). Watching the two converse from a safe distance made him realize just how patient she was. Despite Cheryl's childish and ridiculous ranting about keeping Ash away from girls, Lillian simply nodded and appeared to take her quite seriously, as if Cheryl was a sergeant instead of a pampered brat.

_"Okay, I'll help you." _Was Lillian's exact words of reply.

Howard chuckled, surprised about how bashful she looked the moment Cheryl mentioned Ash. Laney's laugh brought him back to reality.

"Isn't friendship supposed naturally happen? I won't rush things, or I might make her uncomfortable."

"NONSENSE!" Howard gasped dramatically, throwing a towel rag in the corner, "She's practically ready to befriend on a silver plate! She won't think any less of fast friendships! Listen to me, Darling: it's meant to be." Once everything was put away, Howard removed his apron and drained the bubbling sink. They closed up shop and turned out the lights.

Laney laughed again, shaking her head as she put away the pots and pans, "Oh, Dad. Okay then. If you say so..." Afterwards, they cleaned everything up and closed the cafe. Laney announced she was going to take a nice, long shower and take a nap, leaving Howard to lock up the doors.

After stepping outside, Howard noticed the weather gotten mercifully cooler. Earlier, it was so hot that you could probably fry an egg on the cobblestone. The wind felt nice against Howard's sweating back, and he felt incredibly cooled. His mood lightened as he made his way towards Town Hall, carrying a notebook and pen; he wanted to continue his survey for next month's special dessert. The popular vote would ensure a great price for great food, as it was Howard's policy to make fair deals.

Ah, today was simply gorgeous. The evening sky tinged with orange seemed to smile on Bluebell, and the birds crooned softly. Everyone was walking and carrying fans, sweating but smiling. Howard walked past Jessica's shop and headed towards the trees, thinking he saw some fresh berries.

Suddenly, a loud noise jumped Howard out of his bones, causing him to squeal somewhat and throw his arms up in the air, scattering his papers. The source of the awful disruption came stomping out of the barns, where a panting and sweltering Ash collapsed on the haystacks, his head resting against the whitewash wood. He had completely abandoned his hoe and shoes, gasping for air.

It took a moment for Howard to realize what was going on. His eyes then softened as he observed the young rancher. Being a herder, Ash had spent all day rounding up livestock and reaping the benefits. Earlier, he was carrying large crates of milk and wool back and forth from his farm to the shipping bin. Ash was a strong boy with years of experience, but today's weather had finally taken its toll on him. His body was drenched with sweat, and his shirt looked like it was sticking to his back. His hands looked more raw than ever, and his slacks had earned holes.

A frown appeared on the man's face as he stroked his chin in deep thought. Lately, it seemed Ash was working very hard lately, too hard. Jessica was proud of her son, that's for sure, but even the beloved woman voiced her concerns for his well-being lately, often frowning when she brought up his work. Howard hadn't thought much of it up 'til now.

He'd known the boy to be responsible for his work ethics, but this just looked terrible. Just look at him, for crying out loud! Had he even eaten since this morning? Howard would occasionally glance up from the cafe windows and see him working across town, looking determined and not stopping to rest.

In all his years of experience, he'd never known Ash to look so serious... and frustrated.

Well, ahem, Howard had to admit he didn't know Ash too personally. He knew that Ash used to be rowdy as a sprouting but eventually matured. Still, from what Cam said about the rancher allowed Howard to think that Ash was a polite and sweet boy, similar to the florist himself (if not a little more playful).

Howard suddenly blinked, realizing he'd been standing here for at least ten minutes without even thinking to offer Ash something to replenish his energy! The man internally berated himself for being so idle and started moving. Ignoring the scattered notebook lying on the grass, Howard dusted off his apron and shuffled through the thick weeds, his boots rustling with each step.

A worried frown appeared on the man's face as he finally crossed the street. Still, he couldn't help wondering why Ash was overworking himself as of now. The said boy suddenly got to his feet, stepping up the pump and trying to get a drink.

Nothing. The pump was dry.

With a curse, the rancher threw down his cap and forced himself over the fence, his hands tightly gripping the wood. Howard immediately sympathized with the boy, now running to meet him until-

"Oh, Ash!"

The wind lifted a girl over the fence, her heavy skirts falling around her as she carried a basket of eggs held closely to her side. Her bag swung back and forth like a pendulum as she rushed towards her friend with the brightest smile he'd ever seen. Ash reluctantly looked over his shoulder to see who had called him and suddenly tensed. He immediately straightened up and fixed his ruffled clothes before swiveling around, his frustration ebbing away as he now looked cool and casual. His cheeks flushed redder as he breathed, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his dampened hair. He managed to greet the girl with a slight smile.

"Lillian."

A coy look appeared on Lillian's face as she examined him, eyes running up and down the farmer's sweaty body. She shrunk back; though shy of his new appearance, her eyes kept flitting back towards him. Suspicious, Howard examined this change and stepped right back into his hiding spot, eyes narrowing. Lillian's hips seemed to swing slightly, and she kept shifting from one foot to another. She bit her lower lip while bringing a palm to hide her face, which bloomed into a rosy color. Instead of acting bright and amiable like usual, her confidence had simmered into nervousness.

The girl retrieved a hankie from her pocket and hesitantly brought it up to Ash's face, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Ash smiled sheepishly, clearly not expecting this attention and held her hand in his larger one, thanking her. Lillian giggled.

Then, everything clicked in the cafe owner's head.

Ah, she fancied him.

Either that or she was just not used to talking with toned boys after a day full of labor. Of course, being a die-hard romantic, Howard didn't let the latter convince him otherwise. Eagerly, he looked at Ash to see if he reciprocated these feelings.

Well... it was hard to tell.

Ash kept averting his eyes, not replying. In fact, it didn't look like he was listening; he looked like he was struggling to focus. This irked Lillian, and her hands nervously clenched onto her apron, "Umm… well…," She tried meeting his gaze, "I… I saw you working all day." A guilty look made its way to Lillian's face as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

It took several moments for Ash to register what Lillian was saying. He suddenly blinked, struggling to maintain focus. Swaying slightly, he nodded.

It then occurred to Howard that the reason Ash's hours increased might've been because of Lillian's new business. He never had to worry about competition until recently, but since Lillian started making profits, Ash probably had to work harder in order to maintain a decent income.

Lillian must've been aware of this, because she would often stop by and ask to help, much to the rancher's apparent discomfort.

Lillian started up a conversation having to do with the next animal festival, voicing her trouble on deciding which alpaca she was going to enter. Ash, in turn, nodded dazedly in reply, his eyes dimming with either disinterest or exhaustion. Still, he was making the effort to keep up the conversation, much to Howard's relief. Eventually, the heat got to Lillian as she finally started sweating.

"It's been hot all day. Planting the fields is like tending to a continent!" Lillian giggled, fanning herself with a hand. Adjusting the basket onto her hip, she reached into her bag and revealed a bottle of milk (probably from her farm), its surface slick from condensation. Ash looked like he came back from the dead the moment he laid eyes on the bottle. He looked at it longingly and gaped when Lillian started gulping its contents.

"Pwaah~!" She exhaled happily, appearing satisfied. She smiled at Ash, swirling the bottle in front of him, "You know, milk is actually better than water when it comes to rehydration! Hiro told me that milk makes up the sodium lost in sweat and helps the body retain fluid better! Plus, it's a great source for protein, carbohydrates, and components for muscle development~. It's better than most drinks, I hear."

"Can I have some?" Ash suddenly asked.

Lillian blinked, "E-Eh?" Her eyes dropped on her bottle as she suddenly frowned, realizing her mistake, "B-But I already drank some- EH? ASH?!" The said rancher grabbed it anyway. This action shocked both Lillian and Howard, as he was normally a considerate boy who didn't just take things, unlike his sister.

"You're not sick, right?"

Lillian looked indignant, "Well, no, but…" Before she could finish her sentence, he downed the rest in two huge gulps. Lillian watched his adam's apple bob as he drained the milk. "Oh! Ash!" Hey! That was hers, not to be stingy, but she was thirsty too! He wasn't the only one who'd been working to the bone! Her eyes shot wide as she struggled to get it back. He obediently handed it over, and his pupils roamed on her lips.

The milk should've helped, but Ash didn't look very satisfied. Lillian's complaining about the empty bottle apparently didn't reach his ears as his pupils roamed the few drops of milk left on her lips.

That's when their lips met, deeply connected on Ash's part. A stifled gasp escaped from Lillian when his strong arms roped around her waist like a lasso, pulling her in and grasping her lower back. Her eyes went wide as saucers, and the basket dropped to the ground. Her eggs splattered against the grass. A slight moan escaped from the boy as he angled their bodies, allowing his lips to linger a few seconds more before running off.

Howard knew what Ash had done, and he understood his intentions. He watched as the boy ran down the town square, catching the slight grin as he ran past, licking his lips.

It was really just for the milk.

Honestly.

With a giggle, Howard retrieved his things and set off to tell Jessica what just happened. Soon, everyone would know of this new hot topic~! This would surely make great gossip at Rose's tea party!

Lillian froze in place, replaying what just happened in her mind. Blushing so deeply, all her blood presumably rushed up to her face. She traced her lips with trembling fingers.

Did he just kiss her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard high-pitched, angry cries, turning to find a boiling mad Cheryl running at her with a giant, hissing scorpion fit to match Cheryl's current monstrosity. The little girl screamed angry threats at her as she sprinted towards her, having seen the entire show.

"YOU MEAN LADY! I'LL GET YOU FOR BEWITCHING ASH!"

Abandoning her things, Lillian gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth in shock and fear, her face draining of color. Unable to calm the furious little girl, Lillian had no choice but to run.

Later that evening, most of Bluebell's residents would watch in bewilderment while a screaming Lillian would run past with Cheryl hot on her heels.

* * *

**A/N:** … until Ash would come to the rescue and apparently have no memory of deliriously kissing her. Just kidding. XD This was really short, but I did my best to keep everyone in character.

So, like, Ash's proposal gave me like, "HNNNNGH THE FEELS!" It was just too cute for words O/_/O I wish someone would propose to me like that...

Yeah, so... review? :D You'll get cookies.


End file.
